Honest Anime Trailers: INUYASHA
by Insertnameheretwentytimes
Summary: This trailer has been rated H for honest. You've been warned.


**From the one who brought you Ranma 1/2 **

**Comes this romantic comedy that doesn't involve sex-changing little boys**

**It made girls all over make their boyfriend miss Robot Chicken to watch this with them**

**Robot Chicken did make fun of this in one of their sketches though...**

**INUYASHA**

**I****t's that time again**

**Yes, the "girl meets super monster guy and falls in love with him" bulls*bleep***

**And it's not Twilight!**

**Meet Kagome, some random school girl that gets pulled in down a well by a naked Kayako from the Grudge **

**She ends up in a Japan where demons and hot priests existed **

**And somehow modern Japan has zero to no demons lurking in there**

**She finds a guy pinned onto a tree and decides the first thing to do is to rub his doggy ears**

**Then she wakes him up after the naked-lady-centipede-thing tries to kill them**

**It turns out the guy was sleeping there for fifty years**

**Then... he hasn't cleaned his ears in that time...**

**And she had already rubbed them...**

**Ew...**

**The naked human centipede rips a purple marble out of Kagome, but is then killed by the dog-boy**

**The dog-boy thinks Kagome is his priest lover**

**Sort of ironic, aren't priests supposed to kill demons?**

**An old lady gives Kagome a necklace to put on the dog-boy and it turns into a shock collar**

**She thinks of the boy being a dog, so she says the first thing everyone says to a dog**

**When she says this, the dog-boy is pressed against the ground like a Whomp **

**And she does this a lot**

**A LOT **

***clips of every time sit boy is heard and Inuyasha is pressed against the ground***

**Should we call PETA?**

**Meet Inuyasha, a dog demon that acts like a real dog**

**But he doesn't hump people's legs, pee on fire hydrants, or try to find a nice looking female dog to do doggy style with**

**What? Ohhh... He can't...**

**Another weird looking demon comes by and takes the purple marble, and Kagome tries to shoot it, but...**

***Stone breaks***

**She breaks it! **

**And now thanks to her, Inuyasha becomes the Hobbit basically since they walk in every episode**

**Join these two and their friends they pick up along the way**

**Such as...**

**A human vacuum cleaner (Miroku)**

**One of those ladies that work at SeaWorld (Sango)**

**A mini less annoying demon Naruto (Shippo)**

**A tiny Naruto cat-thing (Kirara)**

**They also meet Inuaysha's douchebag brother and he wants to kill him **

**And this obligatory third wheel so that fangirls can create a love triangle between Kagome and Inuyasha **

**I should not make this joke, but...**

**Team Inuyasha or Team Koga? **

**They will find the pieces of the purple marble stone while having to put up with the sexual tension between each other**

**And they fight against the main villain, Naraku, who is also wanting the purple stone**

**He tries to kill the group by sending many guys that look like women, little kids or just look plain awful  
**

**But they always fail, because bad guys**

**It is up for Inuyasha and his friends to stop him and for him to bang Kagome**

**So get ready for...**

**90's anime art**

**Big swords**

**Yelling out your attack before attacking**

**Romantic tension between the main characters**

**Almost-going-to-kiss-the-person-but-someone-comes-by-and-interrupts-it cliches**

**Despite being in the feudal Japan for 90% of the story, Kagome's parents don't even know that she is gone **

**And the fact she is dating a dog demon and living with him in feudal Japan**

**And how is she able to still pass high school after being gone that long? How did she just go back in time and stay there? Will that even affect the present? **

**This is way too confusing for me**

**Starring...**

**Sailor Mars (Kagome)****  
**

**Snoopy (Inuyasha)**

**Mango (Sango)**

**More Emotions than Kristen Stewart (Kikyo)**

**Rossiu from Gurren Lagann (Mirkou)**

**Mozilla Firefox (Shippo)**

**Battle Cat (Kirara)**

**Japanese Jacob Black (Koga)**

**Brain Griffin (Sesshomaru)**

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Goshinki)**

**Squid Girl (Kanna)**

**A Kabutops (Kagerōmaru)**

**Sango's evil twin (Kagura)**

**Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh (Hakudoshi)**

**The Baby (Infant)**

**Hannibel Lecter (Juromaru)**

** Byakuya Kuchiki (Byakuya)**

**Slenderman (Muso)**

**And...**

**Vagina Chest (Naraku)**

**INUYASHA**


End file.
